vorfreude
by LastMelodya
Summary: Terkadang, bahagia bisa sesederhana ini. [ headcanon; twoshot ] [ birthday fic for sakura and sarada ]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** headcanon, miss-typos, and other stuffs. **birthday fic for uchiha (haruno) sakura dan uchiha sarada**.

 **Note:** buat  allihyun, yang berbesar hati menyumbang sebagian kekayaan prompt-nya. cerita ini mungkin nggak akan ada tanpa kamu :") (GOMBAL Y). credit judul chapter ini adalah milik al ehehe. btw, cerita ini terdiri dari dua chapter, dan chapter kedua akan di-publish tepat di hari ultah sarada nanti. enjoy reading!

* * *

 **.**

 _untuk haruno sakura_

 **.**

 **vorfreude**

 **.**

* * *

 **i. papa's foot step**

Sarada tahu Sakura pernah sangat membenci malam.

Di masa-masa yang hampir lepas dari sudut ingatan mamanya, suatu hari ia pernah diceritakan; mamanya berjalan dengan gegas dan menemukan langkah di depannya begitu lekas. Malam larut. Langkah semakin terdengar jelas dan tubuh itu semakin terjamah.

Mama berteriak. Tanpa sadar mengucap konfesi cinta yang tak berarti apa-apa. _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun._ Penyerahan diri, semuanya, dan meski itu bodoh, Mama tak pernah menganggap dirinya bodoh. Meski sosok itu—Papa kemudian berkata Mama adalah orang yang menyebalkan, ia _benar-benar_ tak pernah menyesali malam itu.

Mamanya masih begitu ingat ketika langkah itu terhenti, memaksanya berstagnasi—juga—dan terdiam dalam isak-isak malam. Di matanya likuid menggenang, dan bulan, bulan mengatensi mereka dalam batas begitu terang. Papa tak membiarkannya melihat bagaimana bibir itu digigit, dilesap dalam seringai tipikal, dan—

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Satu ucapan sederhana, yang berarti.

Meski memori setelahnya kabur begitu saja, Mama bilang ia selalu tahu, malam itu adalah malam di mana awal penerimaan Papa begitu nyata. Ia tahu Papa pergi _tapi untuk kembali_.

Malam ini, ketika ia selesai berbenah diri sepulang latihan di akademi, ia menemukan mamanya terdiam di depan kaca jendela.

"Mama?"

Sakura menoleh dan menangkap Sarada di samping sekat ruang keluarga, wanita itu tersenyum kecil, menyadari ia tengah melamun di hadapan jendela.

"Sarada-chan."

Sarada melangkah dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya, ikut menatap ke luar. Bintang-bintang bersinar di sana, melesapkan gelap yang menjadi latar belakangnya. Konoha agak sedikit dingin akhir-akhir ini, dan Sarada bersyukur bahwa pelatihan akademi yang ia jalani sesorean membuat segalanya menjadi hangat. Belum lagi, senyum mamanya yang ditaut ketika ia pulang, sup hangat, teh hangat, segalanya menghangat begitu saja.

Tapi, tetap saja ada yang kurang.

"Mama lihat apa?" Sarada merapatkan tubuhnya. "Bintang?"

"Uhm? Bukan." Sakura menggeleng ekspresif. Matanya menyipit ketika menuntun Sarada menatap satu lingkar paling terang di atas sana. "Kenapa orang selalu melihat bintang ketika ada bulan yang bersinar lebih terang?"

Gadis itu menatap senyum mamanya, ada kolase memento yang Sarada tangkap dari _emerald_ yang mengintip itu. Meski mamanya adalah _kunoichi_ terhebat yang bahkan mampu disejajarkan dengan sang _godaime_ dulu, tapi Sarada selalu mampu menangkap hal-hal kecil yang mungkin tak akan ditangkap orang lain.

Kerapuhan.

"Karena mayoritas akan selalu memenangkan minoritas?" Sarada menjawab tanya terakhir mamanya.

Sakura menoleh dan menggeleng dalam batas canda. Melepas lagi satu tawa hangat—kini dengan sebelah tangan yang terulur, lembut, hangat, mengusap pelan helai rambut Sarada yang sekelam malam. Ia berhenti di sana. "Kau mirip sekali dengan papamu."

Akhirnya, terucap.

Jika ada kata yang mampu membuat segala dentum di rongga dada mamanya berubah cepat, itu adalah _Papa_ ; jika ada sosok yang mampu mengalihkan pandangan mamanya dari langit malam, itu adalah _Papa_ ; dan jika ada orang yang mampu menghapus segala kerapuhan mamanya yang Sarada lihat selama ini, itu hanyalah _Papa_. Papa. Orang yang juga mampu melakukan itu padanya.

Sarada memalingkan wajah, menatap lagi langit di atas sana. Kini oniksnya terpaut pada bulan, bulan yang sama di malam ketika Papa pergi meninggalkan Mama, dulu. Dan tiba-tiba ia ingin menangis, ia ingin melihat bulan bersinar tanpa rasa kehilangan yang begini dalam.

"Sudah hampir empat minggu, ya." Ia mengujar. "Apa Papa akan pulang lebih lama lagi?"

Sakura tak melepas usapannya, ia setengah memeluk Sarada. "Hei, papamu sedang menjalankan misi. Ia akan pulang jika waktunya pulang."

"Hm …"

"Uchiha tak boleh lemah." Sakura mengucap mantap. Mata Sarada ditaut dan kepalanya ditepuk. "Papa pasti pulang."

Sarada tak punya kategorisasi akan macam-macam jenis senyum, namun, ia menemukannya dalam diri Sakura. Ia punya senyum hangat, senyum bahagia, senyum geli, senyum penguatan, senyum yang bukan hanya sekadar senyum.

Ketika sudut bibirnya melebar membentuk satu kurva yang sedikit linear, bagaimana matanya menyipit, dan sentuhannya hadir begitu saja; semuanya membuat satu kolase yang hadir di antara kata rapuh malam ini. Ia bukan pendeklaratif yang bagus, ia tak mengerti segala komposisi kalimat, hanya—Sarada begitu mengerti bagaimana bersifat kompulsif dan tanpa pikir panjang menguarkan pemikirannya yang sedikit konservatif.

"Besok Mama ulang tahun, kan?" katanya. "Kuharap Papa tak melewatkannya— _lagi_."

Sarada tak mengerti bagaimana cara Sakura melakukan kategori senyum penguatan, tapi, malam ini, ia mencobanya, melesapkannya di mata untuk menguatkan Mama yang mungkin, masih, sedikit membenci malam.

Ia bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

* * *

Sarada seharusnya sudah pulas ketika mendengar langkah itu.

Hampir pukul satu malam, dan suara itu terdengar begitu saja.

Familier, dan ia menyebutnya langkah pelan penuh penekanan. Sarada sudah sering mendengarnya. Semakin mendekat, atau semakin menjauh. Malam ini adalah yang mendekat, ia mendengar getaran kecil di dadanya ketika memutuskan untuk bangun. Gema langkah itu semakin mendeka lagit. Dan Sarada hampir berjinjit ketika bangkit menggapai pintu kamar, memutar kenopnya tanpa suara, menyisakan sedikit celah kecil yang bahkan tak membiarkan cahaya mampu masuk lebih jauh.

Suara langkah itu terhenti, dan Sarada seharusnya tahu apa penyebabnya.

Sakura ada di sana, menyambut pelan dengan bisikan tak terdengar dan satu kategori senyum yang hangat. Ia menerima peluk Sasuke dan balas mendekapnya dengan canggung, dan rona-rona di bawah gemerlap lampu yang redup. Tangannya mulai melepaskan dan berpindah melepas jubah. Memeriksa sepanjang tubuh dan mengalirkan beberapa cakra di tempat-tempat yang mungkin sedikit tergores selama misi. Sasuke hanya diam, terus mengikuti sepanjang pergerakan _emerald_ itu. Seolah tak membiarkannya lepas, atau mungkin, hanya rindu. Rindu menatapnya sepanjang waktu hingga ia tak menyadari itu.

Jika untuk Sasuke, Sarada tak memiliki kategorisasi senyum apa pun. Hanya ada satu jenis senyum untuk Papa. Bukan seringai—bukan. Ia tak menyukai orang-orang yang menganggap papanya tengah tersenyum ketika yang dilakukannya hanya seringai kecil. Papa tak suka tersenyum, ia tahu. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak pernah tersenyum.

Dan satu jenis senyum itu adalah; senyum untuk Mama.

Seperti malam ini.

" _Okaeri,_ Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih karena kembali malam ini."

Papa tersenyum begitu saja. Tangannya yang tunggal datang kepada bahu Mama, membawanya ke dada yang mungkin tengah berdebar halus, mendekapnya di sana, mencipta lagi rona-rona di pipi Mama yang Sarada sukai.

" _Tadaima,_ Sakura. Jangan berterima kasih." Suara Papa masih rendah dan teredam di udara malam. "Maaf karena tak selalu ada."

Bibir Sarada terosilasi pelan, bergetar, ia merasakan kelopak matanya begitu rapuh. Ada sesuatu yang hampir meledak di rongga dadanya, dan itu adalah kehangatan.

Kehangatan melihat Papa dan Mama.

Ia melihat lagi, Papa melepaskan pelukan dan mengecup pelipis Mama. Oniks sekelam miliknya itu menaut _emerald_ yang bersinar dari sini, mama tersenyum, saat Papa berkata dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Selamat … ulang tahun."

Mama tersenyum lagi, kali ini tak tahan jika tanpa suara. Ronanya semakin ranum bersemi di belah-belah pipi, dan hangat, hangat, begitu hangat ketika ia melihat Papa menarik wajah Mama, membuat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Dan Sarada memutuskan untuk menutup pintu.

 _Ini sudah cukup_.

Sarada menggigit bibir dan tersenyum begitu lebar.

Ia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, tapi, mungkin, inilah rasanya kebahagiaan berbatas infiniti.

 _Sangat-sangat bahagia_.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou,_ Mama."

Malam ini, Sarada yakin akan bermimpi indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **part i – end.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** headcanon, miss-typos, and other stuffs. **birthday fic for uchiha (haruno) sakura dan uchiha sarada**.

 **Note:** terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah review kemarin; NamiKura10, dewistyawati411, ElzaMarquez, Guest, coalacolacola, kakikuda. buat al, :) thanks karena sudah berusaha menjadi romantis, tapi imej romantisnya langsung hancur ketika aku baca pizza-nya valent :) terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah fav dan follow. kalau di chap kemarin kalian bertemu pov-nya sarada, di sini kalian akan bertemu sasuke dan sakura. dan, tolong. tolong banget bayangin sosok sarada di sini berpatok pada yang ada di movie boruto dan gaiden aja ya :) jangan sosok sarada yang pake heels dan baju syuper loli itu ehe :") enjoy reading!

* * *

 **.**

 _untuk uchiha sarada_

 **.**

 **vorfreude**

 **.**

* * *

 **ii. the place we call home**

Selalu ada masa di mana Sasuke bangun dengan sergapan spektrum terlampau terang, untuk kemudian inderanya menghidu bau petrikor yang masuk begitu saja, dalam penciuman, juga gemersik daun dan aliran air yang terasa begitu dekat. Ia tidak berselimut apa pun kecuali jubahnya sendiri. Alas tidurnya hanya seadanya, dan, meski ia bukan pengeluh akut akan hal-hal keras, Sasuke tetap ingin mengeluh tentang rasa sakit di punggungnya saat ia mulai meluruskan tubuh, membawanya duduk di antara rindang pohon yang menggugur.

Tapi masa-masa di mana ia bangun dengan sergapan harum teh dan sayup-sayup konversasi kecil tetaplah menjadi yang paling luar biasa. Ia tak akan merasakan sakitnya punggung karena tidur dalam keadaan terduduk, melainkan, harum bunga sakura. Yang bercampur dengan aroma tubuhnya sendiri di antara selimut dan bantal yang belum benar-benar tersusun rapi. Ia akan membuka mata dan menilik langit-langit kamar, tak ada cahaya menyilaukan, melainkan lampu redup. Yang membuatnya ingin terpejam kembali, kalau saja aroma teh dan suara sayup itu tak terdengar semakin keras.

"Aku saja yang membuatnya, Mama!"

"Eits, Sarada-chan harus mandi dulu. Sana, sana, serahkan semua ini pada mamamu, gadis kecil."

"Mama!"

Suara tawa berderai kemudian, menghilangkan kantuknya secara maksimal begitu saja. Sasuke memilih bangun dengan gegas-gegas, menapakkan kaki di atas lantai yang dingin—namun nyaman, melangkahkan kaki membuka pintu kamar.

Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah dua punggung.

Lambang khas miliknya terpatri di sana, di kedua punggung kecil yang punya gestur tipikal masing-masing. Yang sedikit lebih tinggi adalah favoritnya. Meski kurus dan terhitung kecil, Sasuke tahu ada banyak sekali kehangatan yang mampu diuar punggung itu. Dalam malam dingin atau bahkan kelam-kelam tak terjaganya. Sedang yang satunya, ia melihat punggung miliknya di sana. Yang kuat dan ambisius. Yang siap melindungi wanita di sebelahnya. Yang siap menjadikan punggung itu benteng akan segala perlawanan-perlawanan demi satu sosok yang dipanggilnya Mama.

Sasuke mengerti, ia tak banyak memerhatikan punggung tiap entitas yang dikenalnya. Ia lebih sering berjalan di depan dan meninggalkan yang lain, ia egois dan penuh akan harga diri, sehingga bertahun-tahun lamanya, tak membiarkan siapa pun berjalan di depannya. Ia yang akan memasang punggung, ia yang akan berjalan di depan, ia yang akan _meninggalkan_.

"Satu cangkir saja, ya, _onegai_ Mama."

"Sarada-chan, kau tidak tahu takaran gula yang biasa Papa mau. Kalau kemanisan? Yang ada Papa tidak mau meminum tehnya, Sayang."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sesuai arahan Mama."

Satu tawa. "Sebegitu inginnya membuat teh untuk Papa?"

"M-Mama! Bukan begitu! Hanya saja—ini, kan, hari … ulang tahunku. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dan aku tidak hanya akan membuat teh untuk Papa saja. Tapi juga untuk Mama."

Sasuke tak begitu banyak mengingat hal-hal yang mampu membuatnya menautkan senyum, hingga hatinya yang sudah lama beku mencair dalam batas-batas hangat. Hidupnya cukup perih untuk segala kelam yang (pernah) terjadi. Dan dendam. Dan penyesalan. Tapi, satu pagi sederhana ternyata mampu membawa senyum dan kehangatan itu. Meski ia baru bangun dan bermimpi akan dunia luar, akan kerasnya batang pohon tempatnya bersandar, dinginnya angin di saat ia tidur tanpa lapisan selimut, gelapnya hidup ketika ia tak punya tempat dituju untuk kemudian ia sebut sebagai rumah; punggung-punggung itu telah membuktikannya.

Ia punya rumah.

Sasuke selalu punya rumah yang membawakannya setangkup _okaeri_ saat ia pulang.

.

* * *

Teh memang bukan minuman favoritnya, sebagaimana Sasuke atau Sarada yang menyukai minuman berkhasiat itu. Tapi, teh hari ini adalah istimewa. Seistimewa pagi yang ia taut bersama orang-orang tersayangnya. Tidak, memang tak ada gelak tawa atau konversasi penuh gebu seperti kasualnya sebuah keluarga. Keluarganya bukan tipe keluarga berisik, terlebih jika tengah sarapan seperti ini. Tapi denting-denting kecil dan suara napas yang berkonversi sudah cukup membuat Sakura merasakan keberadaan mereka di sini. Bersamanya. Dan itu sudah cukup.

"Boleh aku yang mencuci piring?"

Sarada yang pertama menguarkan ucapan. Ia memandang mamanya dengan tatap permohonan seperti beberapa waktu lalu, ketika ia meminta membuatkan teh untuk Sasuke. Tapi kali ini mata Sakura menatap tegas, menggeleng cepat dan segera bersiap untuk merapikan piring-piring yang sudah kosong. Sarada ingin merebutnya, namun Sakura lebih gesit.

Diam-diam, Sasuke memperhatikan mereka.

"Mama, ayolah. Ini, kan—"

"Ha. Jangan buat ulang tahunmu sebagai alasan, Sarada-chan. Kau hanya perlu duduk dan menikmati hari is-ti-me-wa-mu."

Sarada mengerutkan bibir. "Tapi, Mama …,"

"Hm hm." Sakura menggeleng dan bangkit berdiri. Ia melirik Sasuke sekilas yang tengah menatapnya dan Sarada. Pipinya sedikit merona, dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan dan bergegas menuju wastafel.

"Mama—"

"—Sakura." Suara Sasuke beserta deritan kursi yang terdengar membuat Sakura menoleh. Di sana, Sasuke berdiri dan menatapnya ragu. Oniks itu kemudian melirik pada Sarada, kemudian kembali pada Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja, sebersit rona merah menyambang di pipi pucat Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau … kita bersama-sama mencuci piring?"

Sakura mengingatnya, ketika itu, piring-piring di tangannya hampir tergelincir jatuh—kalau saja refleksnya tak terlampau bagus. Ia juga tak pernah lupa ekspresi Sarada yang begitu lucu, bibirnya membulat, netra berlapis kacamatanya berbinar. Tapi, kemudian, tawanya menyusul begitu saja. Gadis itu tertawa hingga wajahnya memerah dan matanya dipenuhi likuid netra. Sarada meraih lengan papanya dan menyusul Sakura menuju wastafel. Sasuke menaut senyum lebar. Dan ketika menatap Sakura, ia melesapkan terima kasih yang membuat wanita itu ingin menangis.

Sakura sudah sering mengingat banyak hal yang mampu menautkan senyumnya lebar-lebar akan hal-hal yang luar biasa. Hingga hatinya yang hangat semakin membuncah dan ingin meledak bahagia. Tapi, satu pagi sederhana ternyata mampu membawa senyum dan kehangatan yang melampaui batas hal-hal luar biasa itu. Wastafel, piring berserakan, dan rona-rona bahagia akan sentuh-sentuh kecil di setiap jemari. Lesap-lesap tawa, dan kasih sayang implisit yang menguar begitu kental.

Bahagia bisa sesederhana ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang." Sakura merapat dan mengecup pipi Sarada. Membuat wajahnya semakin bahagia akan rona-rona.

Sasuke ikut merapat, sebelah lengannya terangkat dan mengetuk pelan kening gadis itu. "Terima kasih sudah melengkapi rumah kami."

Sarada tertegun, tangannya mengusap keningnya pelan. "… Papa."

 _Terima kasih sudah menjadi gadis kecil Mama dan Papa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **part ii – end.**


End file.
